


Kara Zor-El • "You have to get up... You have to go on." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Danvers Sisters, Fan Vid, Multi, Space Dad, premiere, say something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	Kara Zor-El • "You have to get up... You have to go on." [Fanvid]




End file.
